


Anniversary

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominant!Liam, M/M, Submissive!Zayn, Top!Liam, Unfinished, blowjob, bottom!Liam, bottom!Zayn, dom!liam, sub!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zayn and Liam's anniversary, and they might need a little help celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

It’s Zayn and Liam’s 2-year anniversary, and tonight they’re trying something new. At the moment, Zayn has Liam tied stark naked to the hotel bed by his wrists and ankles with rope bought especially for this moment. Liam was obviously nervous about the whole situation, but once Zayn started the other boy out with an exceptional blowjob, all the tension in the room dispersed. Liam had always loved Zayn’s blowjobs, the way he swirled his tongue and made his mouth seem so tight when he sucked especially hard. It drove Liam crazy, and he was honestly close to his second orgasm at the consideration of it. If Zayn hadn’t told him he couldn’t have it yet, Liam’s sure he would have lost control almost immediately. Thankfully, Zayn was close to losing his control as well as his hazel eyes raked their way up Liam’s toned body, pausing momentarily on Liam’s cock, fresh pre-come dripping down his length even though he’s been untouched for a good 10 minutes. Liam’s pleading tone took a more desperate tone as he begged for it, again.

 

“Zayn, Zayn, come here, baby,” Liam stage whispered, his eyes locked on his boyfriend’s frame, his wandering eyes trailing down to Zayn’s hand, which was lazily jerking on his own length. Liam couldn’t take it anymore. “Love, get me out of these bloody restraints, yeah?” Zayn stopped his movements, obviously startled by his lover’s sudden change in mood. “I just wanna fuck my boyfriend right,” Zayn knew he wouldn’t be the one in charge this tie around, hastily moving forward to untie Liam’s feet before moving around to his arms, trying to ignore the lustful look Liam gave as he clearly tried to hold himself back from pulling the tanned boy down on top of him. When Liam was untied, the younger boy sat up, rubbing his wrists before peering up at Zayn. Liam made no noise as he reached out, grabbing Zayn by his hips and pulling the boy towards him, taking Zayn’s cock in his mouth in one swift movement. Liam relaxed his throat, guiding Zayn all the way in as the boy above him moaned and shuddered at the sudden contact. When Zayn hit the back of Liam’s throat, Zayn’s body curled in, the pleasure overwhelming as the older boy tangled his fingers in Liam’s hair.

 

“F-Fuck, yeah,” Zayn gasped, his mouth open as he finally opened his beautiful eyes and looked down at the love of his life, who’s just dropped his hands before looking back up at Zayn with watery eyes. Zayn caught the drift, tangling his fingers harder in Liam’s hair before pulling his hips back and snapping them forward, plunging himself deeper down Liam’s throat, if possible. Zayn continued his rhythm, snapping his hips back and forth, pulling sweet gagging noises out of Liam’s throat between each thrust. Zayn knew that Liam could handle this; he held the crown, considering deep-throat blowjobs. All the boys knew that, after a drunken night of gay chicken that went a bit too far. Louis was next in line, then Harry, but Harry was better at handjobs then anything. The filth that tumbled out of the curly haired boy’s lips was so wrong, it only pushed you closer as he spoke, his eyes never leaving yours, those long fingers wrapped around you as he worked you off. Zayn knew how vocal Niall was during sex, when you hit that special spot inside the blonde, the swears and noises you could pull out of him as he writhed and gripped at the bed sheets below you, it was seamless. Zayn pulled himself out of his fantasies, pushing aside the memories of the other boys, focusing on Liam, who was quite literally gagging for it. Zayn cleared his foggy vision, looking down at the boy who already looked fucked out. One more thrust and he was shooting come down Liam’s open throat with a jumbled mess of noises and names. A few moments later, Zayn’s knees gave out with the force of his orgasm as he dropped to the ground with a shaky gasp. The two boys sit across from each other, equally as breathless, before Zayn manages to get his eyes open long enough to watch Liam swallow with a grateful moan. Zayn tips his head back, falling in love with the other boy all over again, if possible. They sit there, gaining energy back before Liam finds his voice.

 

“I know you were thinking about everyone.” Zayn’s eyes flew open at that, taking in a strangely calm Liam. “You said Harry’s name a few times, love. And Louis’…and Niall’s…Honestly, I just think you need to be fucked senseless so you remember who you belong to, yeah?” With that, Liam got up, walking over to the counter where his phone was lying. “Get on the bed, I’m calling the boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28759044487/title-anniversary-pairing-ziam-liam-payne-zayn) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
